


Royals and Peasants

by pine_ster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine_ster/pseuds/pine_ster
Summary: Fear the unknown and the darkness that lingers behind the borders.The Walls that towered over the kingdom were a blessing, built by their ancestors to protect them from the unknown. The forest that lingered behind them an unwelcome topic, only merchants and the occasional fool leaving their protective borders to travel to other kingdoms.Dipper didn`t think he would become one of these fools, yet here he was. Surrounded by the evergreen trees and the twittering of birds that flew through the sky. He may be a fool but, he took a breath of the crisp fall air, he was a happy fool.--------ˇ^ˇ---------ˇ^ˇ-------ˇ^ˇ---------ˇ^ˇ------ˇ^ˇ-------ˇ^ˇ-------ˇ^ˇ--------ˇ^ˇ-------ˇ^ˇ--------Gravity Walls is an AU where every kingdom, city and village is protected by some kind of wall or barrier from the creatures that lurk in the uncharted forest and mountains in the world. The only people that leave these borders are merchants and travelling healers who are held in high regard by everyone. The people that leave the borders without reason are consider fools or crazy.





	1. The egg

Dipper sat in a field. The summer carrying the scent of the colorful wild flowers with it. A brown black dotted egg lay in his lap, kept warm by the soft blanket and warming sun.

He didn`t know what would hatch out of the egg but he was curious enough to find out and see. It smelled almost rotten but it wasn`t cracked nor damaged in any place. Dipper suspected that it might be from a species that he hasn`t recorded in his journals yet.He leaned back on his arms face turned towards the sun, eyes closed. It was a beautiful day outside and now that he was here he didn`t want to go back. A shadow fell over his face, he didn`t bother opening his eyes.

“Out of the way Mr. Miggins you`re blocking out the sun.” The shadow that was thrown over his face moved away and Dipper sight in content. Mr. Miggins was somewhat creepy but very nice once you got to know her. The name was Dipper`s idea, she was ok with it but they both agreed that he shouldn`t name anything else.

“Sorry kid but I`m not `Mr. Miggins` or whatever you called me.” Dipper`s eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. Before him stood a lanky blond boy. He was dressed in, well not rags exactly since they still looked very much whole but nothing a noble would even look at, much less wear. He was probably from a middle class family.

“Eh… who are you?” Dipper looked at the boy perplexed. He had never seen the boy in these woods before, or anyone for that matter, the people of the kingdom he lived in and the ones that are close to the forest much too scared to enter it in fear of encountering any monsters.

“Name`s Bill! And who might you be?” The blond had a cheerful grin stretched across his face, his eyes sparkling with a happy gleam.

“Dipper. What are you doing in the forest?” The burnet was wary of the blue eyed boy. Is he an outlaw? A robber? A murdered? Dipper doubted that he was a robber and even if he were one the blond really needed to choose better targets.

Dipper was dressed in rags. A shirt that might have been white once but was covered in dirt and grass stains, his pants were a brown color to begin with so besides the holes on his knees and the few darker stains visible on them, there wasn`t much change.

“Well, Dipper, I could ask you the same thing.” The blond twirled on the spot he stood and then plopped down in front of the burnet. “And what`s that? Can I see?” The grin didn`t flatter for a moment, still stretched across the others face.

“That`s non-of your businesses.” Dipper`s frowned in dismay, he came to this forest because it was filed with mysteries that no one except his great uncle dared to unlock and even he didn`t uncover all of them. 

“Yes it is. And you still haven’t answered my second question.” Dipper didn’t like this guy.

“You don`t even know me, how can any of this be your business?” Dipper leaned back and pulled the blankets protectively over the egg. The other boy`s eyebrows scrunched up in thought. After a moment his eyes lit up with an idea and the grin returned in full force.

“I may not know you but you know what that means?” The blond leaned forward, gripping Dipper by his ankles so he wouldn`t topple over, face practically nose to nose with Dipper`s. The burnet had a bad feeling about this. “I`ll just have to get to know you.” Dipper`s eyes widen in shock.

“What? But the forest, it`s ah,… dangerous!” Dipper scrambled to make something up. He knew it was a weak excuse and the blonde’s snickering confirmed his suspicion.  
“It`s not the first time I went into this forest Pinetree and the only scary thing here are the Manotaurs table manners.” Dipper grumbled, it was almost true. The Manotaurs were disgusting.

“Fine.” Bill cheered in victory. “But, we`re not going anywhere near the deeper parts of the forest. I wasn`t lying when I said it`s dangerous.” Dipper warned the blond.

“Yeah, yeah, beware the forest stay away from its beast and heed my warning, blah blah.” He said, possibly mocking someones words. “So what`s up with that egg?” He asked and pointed towards it. Dipper sight, he was just as bad a Mabel, possibly even worse.

“I don`t really know.” Dipper admitted. “I`ve found it laying under the cliffs in a pile of leaves.”

“You saw it laying there and then you took it? No offense Pinetree but that was pretty dumb. I`m no expert when it comes to animals or the preternatural but I think that`s stealing and it`s mother is going to be looking for it.” Bill shook his head, he had hoped that the kid was smarter than that.

“I didn`t steal it, or at least I`m almost sure I didn`t.” Bill raised a blond eyebrow at the burnet. “That happened about two months ago, I`ve been keeping the egg somewhat warm without taking it from its spot for a week before I took it with me. I`ve been asking the creatures here if they knew someone who was missing their egg or knew what would hatch out of it but no one knows.” 

Both boys frowned in thought. It was strange, no mother would leave her egg unsupervised for such a long period of time. Maybe she had lost it but if that were the case than she would probably be looking for it by now.

“Huh.” Dipper glanced up at the blond who had raised an eyebrow in thought. “Guess the two of us will find out soon enough.” He grind once again. The other wasn`t surprised at the blonds words. 

“Guess we will…”


	2. The Clearing

The Clearing will always hold a special place in Dipper`s heart. It was here that he first time saw something supernatural. 

He was ten when the bullying of the other kids got so bad that he left the kingdoms border. A stupid decision but he didn`t know better back then. Driven by the other kids’ mockery of his weak and cowardly nature he made his way to a rusty old gate that once served as a gate for the hunters that dared to go into the forest. 

Dipper pulled on the gate`s bars and after a few tries the gate swung open almost hitting the young boy in the face. He hesitated for a moment before walking through them.

There was no path. Behind the gate there were only trees, some even growing so close to the castle wall that they leaned on it. Ivy climbed up the walls covering it almost entirely making it look like it was a part of the forest its self. Leafs covered the ground, some of theme already brown, some still green. He could hear the chirping of birds in the trees and the occasional rustling of one taking off into the sky.

Dipper was in awe. Never before had he seen something so unkempt and disorganized, yet Dipper loved it. He walked deeper into the forest, choosing a path at random. The way the trees grew held no sense nor meaning so different from the orderly and organized trees and hedges of their kingdom. The air was clear and fresh with a sense of serenity in it.

The young burnet walked where ever his legs led him and after a short while he came to a clearing. It was breath-taking. There were flowers everywhere, covering the clearing as if an artist had painted them there. The sun shone over it warming the air and a small herd of orange-red in color rabbits, some playing while the others nibbled at different plants.  
Dipper walked onto the clearing. One of the rabbits on the outer lines looked up at the approaching boy and both froze.

The rabbit had antlers…

His eyes widened in wonder. How can that be? How can a tiny rabbit have antlers? The burnet knew what selective breathing is but that could not be the case here, could it? He carefully tried to approach the rabbits but was disappointed when the rabbit observing him stood on its hind legs giving out a sound that was similar to that of the deer they keep inside the border and running of with its herd. 

The young boy was amazed at the rabbits. Where there more creatures like that out here? How come no one ever told him about them? He loved to learn and study it was a fact well known amongst his family and the few friends he thought he had.

Decision in mined he turned around and went back to the rusty old gate and back home.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The first thing that Dipper did was go to the library and search for the strange rabbit like creature. While he did find quite a lot about rabbits including that some called a heard of rabbits a fluffle which he planned on telling his twin, the bubbly burnet will be ecstatic at the knowledge, he found very little about rabbits with antlers. In a desperate attempt at finding results he browsed the section of fairy tales and found a creature called a Jackalope. 

Dipper was entrapped. The tales of great heroes and conquerors sucked him into a world were magic was everywhere and the heroes always defeated the evil beast. The burnet was convinced that he too could become such a hero, fighting for the good in the world and protecting his people from the threat of the monsters that roamed the forest.

 

This decision lead to him meeting Wend Corduroy a few days later. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

He was a page and three years older than Dipper. He worked for the wealthy lord Oak, a relative of the Corduroys`. Lord Oak was a nice man but usually didn`t recruit any pages claiming that he had servants and that it was too much trouble to train one. It was a great surprise to everyone when he announced he had recruited one.

Dipper guessed he made an exception, in any case it didn`t bother him even if he himself was supposed to become a page soon too, not that that will ever happen. Dipper much rather studied the books in the library than trained his skills in sword fighting in the burning summer sun for multiple hours a day.

The first time they ran into each other was when Dipper was nine nearly ten and Wend twelve. They didn`t literally run into each other luckily, but it was a close call.

Dipper was hiding from his great uncle and teacher Stanford. Walking through the garden his gruncle`s shouts loudly resonating through the empty halls and corridors of the large castle. He respected the old man and held him in high regards especially since he found out that he explored the forest outside the castle but he was much to overprotective of the young boy and his twin, constantly watching them and making sure they behaved. It was very rare not to see the old man hovering over their head so both enjoyed the moments he didn`t.

He walked for some time making sure that no one saw him, he was getting pretty good at that. Pressing his back flat against a brick wall he held his breath as a couple of displeased guards walked unknowingly past him still calling his name and cursing under their breath at getting no respond.

Dipper hissed under his breath when the guards went past, once he came back he was in so much trouble. He debated the possibility of not coming back before dismissing it. That would be a stupid move.

Continuing to move away from the direction of the castle he came to the outskirts of the wild breathing ground. The wild breathing ground was more of a free range animal farm. There were wolfs, bears, deer, boars, wild turkeys and many other animals inside of the miniature forest. He wasn`t dumb enough to enter it, there were many hunters in there hunting the animals inside of the forest for their meat or fur and the possibility of getting shot by one of them by accident were high. 

He walked over the grass it had a few daisies growing out of it and the more common dandelion but nothing else. He sight lost in thought not sure if he should make his way to the clearing he had found or stay inside the boarder like the sane person he was supposed to be. 

So immersed in his silent musing he didn`t notice the person in front of him almost walking into them. Both parties startled to a stop at seeing the other either of them knowing what to do and stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Both opened their mouths at the same time trying to break the silence only to close it not wanting to interrupt the other. The read head sight out a breath of exasperation.

“Look man, sorry for almost running into you but can we just move on I have to look for something.” The short haired red head looked positively done with everything so Dipper moved out of the taller boys way with a quietly muttered sorry. The red head nodded at him and made his way past not taking his eyes off the ground.

Well, Dipper mused, he did say he was looking for something. He debated asking the other boy if he needed help before shaking his head and making his way towards the rusty gate. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Turns out the way to the clearing was longer than he remembered. It took him around three hours to reach it and by the time he made it there it was already evening the sun painting the sky a pale orange. He cursed under his breath, he was going to be late, very late. 

The burnet took one last look at the clearing before turning around and making his way back to the castle. It was reassuring to know that it would be hard to get lost, the very tall walls of the kingdom making it difficult for anyone to loose direction and the four towers build on it marking the four cardinal points. Despite this knowledge the sun was still steadily sinking below the horizon making Dipper nervous.

He was starting to regret coming out. How could he have been so foolish to go to a place unknown to him, alone, unarmed and now it was dark. The burnet let out a silent whimper, if he`ll make it back alive he would be more careful.

“Why hello young one. What are you doing here?” If he`ll make it. An IF with capital letters.

Two sickly green eyes were watching him. Unblinking and unwavering in their intensity. Both his great uncles had thought him not to look weak in front of a predator or he`ll be deemed pray.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He was backing away from the being and the moment it gave of a soft hiss the burnet knew that he made a mistake. He was pray and the soft chuckle and narrowing eyes told him that he had been pray from the very moment he entered the forest.

`IF he will make it home` the burnet almost laughed at the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been mor than two? I think it's two years and I've pretty much left the fandom but I wanted to apologise to all the people that read this fic liked it and then I never updated again, so here is the next and last chapter of RaP. Sadly it's unfinished like all of the stories I ever wrote again so sorry, I hope you'll at least somewhat enjoy this unbeta read, unfinished and half forgotten story. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you left, I really, really appreciate them.
> 
> -Pine

 

“What do you want?”

“I want you to pay attention to me!” Bill pouted looking at the burnet and at the egg said burnet was holding.

It`s been a moth since Dipper met Bill and both boys stubbornly refusing to give the other their surname. It was originally meant as a precaution, though by now the only reason they haven`t introduced each other properly is out of stubbornness.

“You`re literally sitting in my lap, it`s very hard not to pay attention to you.” Dipper gave the boy a flat look, he was running out of nerves and, surprisingly, only part of the reason was the blond haired annoyances` fault, the other was the smelly egg currently secured in his arms. 

Sneaking the egg in and out of the castle was beginning to become increasingly difficult for Dipper. Objects of magical origin are treated exactly like magic itself, shunned, hidden and or disposed of so he made sure to hide the egg from all prying eyes.

And to add to Dipper`s constant suffering, because of the smell that seemed to, in Mabel`s eyes, mysteriously follow him everywhere, he was forced to bathe more. Dipper never liked to bathe and he prayed to god that whatever would hatch out of the egg would be worth the pain he`s going through. On a positive note though he smelled as fresh as a daisy whenever he wasn`t carrying the egg around. On another note, Dipper really didn`t see the appeal.

“You`re in such a bad mood lately, Pine Tree, I was only trying to cheer up my dearest and bestest friend in the whole wide world!” Bill grind and climbed out of the burnets lap. “Don`t tell me that you finally realized how useless it is for you to continue existing in this meaningless cycle that you call life and decided to end it and join your predecessors in the dark and unknown abyss of nonexistence you call death?” The blond asked sweetly.

“No, I`m not going to commit suicide, Bill.” The Blond pouted.

Another thing that Dipper found out about the blond is that he`s incredibly cryptic. It took some getting used to but after almost two months of the blond`s constant prying and prodding, the burnet got used to it. As a matter of fact he quite enjoyed some of their banters especially if the subject of their banter was magic. The burnet was delighted to find out that the blond boy knew quite a bit about magic and could even perform it. Dipper, while fascinated with the arts of magic, witchcraft and wizardry of any kind could sadly not perform any spells or enchantments himself, not even simple spells such as short distance object teleportation or crafting good luck charms, which in Mr. Miggins` opinion was quite pitiful. Dipper had to begrudgingly agree, it felt like his magic reserves were close to non. The blond found out about this fact when he tried to teach Dipper a spell that took next to no magic at all, both parties were quite disappointed at the results.

“So when do ya think this egg`s going to hatch? It feels like it`s taking foreverrrr.” Bill dragged out the word to emphasize his point. How long has it been since they found the egg anyway was it even still alive? Judging by the constant unpleasant odor emanated by the egg he would say no, yet for some odd reason it felt alive. Maybe the egg is undead. Voicing this this thought to Dipper earned him a flat look and Bill couldn`t help but laugh at the face the burnet was making. “What? It could be possible with the way it smells.” He shrugs.

Dipper made an odd face at him a combination of wariness, doubt and consideration making his face look like he bit into a salty lemon.

“I`m honestly starting to think you might be right…” He muttered looking at the egg in his lap with disdain. “What is the thing that comes out is some sort of skunk and a hoatzin crossbreed?” Dipper paled visibly. “I can`t take any more baths.” Bill looked at the terrified burnet. What does any of this has to do with bathing and what the fuck is a hoatzin?

“Hey kid, are you okay?” Bill asked somewhat tentatively, while he did enjoy chaos and the occasional death casualty human or otherwise, the look in the burnets eyes was something els.

“No! No, nonononononono… I can`t take any more baths!” Dipper grabbed at Bill shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just found something in my docs and this isn't even a chapter more of a concept idea but here have this I guess? again sorry!

Story board ideas of Royals and Peasants

The idea behind Gravity Walls was an idea-of-the-moment sort of thing. I`ve always been fascinated with the idea of a story happening in the Middle Ages. Gravity Falls was a perfect opportunity to set this idea into motion. The rest came to me while I was writing the story.

The story is happening in the 21. Century which I`m sure sounds weird but hear me out. The castle Walls are both literal and metaphorical. They represent the feelings and fears of the people living in the kingdom. SPOILER! The Dreamscape is thought of as an enemy kingdom because of it being the most advanced. Gender roles are almost irrelevant and unimportant both women and man being consider equal. The sewer system is almost like the one we have only that the water isn`t filtered like it is now but channeled into rivers and seas which is bad for the surrounding area making growing crops hard. They already have a few machines which include old-timey phones and cars.

STILL SPOILERS! The Northwest kingdom is an ally of many kingdoms. It is the second most advanced kingdom and the only reason why it isn`t thought of as barbaric as the Dreamscape is because the Northwest family is very good at smooth talking others, claiming that all the, for them futuristic, devises are just the lost ways of their ancestors. And although everyone suspects that to be a lay the Northwest kingdom is based off of trading business and very rich meaning that their army is also very strong and if vital in supplying other kingdoms with different necessities.

MORE SPOILERS! Gravity Falls is the third most advanced kingdom only because they have some experience in magic thanks to their predecessors who build all of the walls surrounding neighboring kingdoms with the help of mages who were and still are equal to slaves. The art of being a mage died decades ago as Ford will mention in one of hi journals and with that slavery also died. The specialty of the kingdom is their army. They are very strict in how they build their army and so the work of being a soldier is mostly handed over from generation to generation.

Magic is consider a big no no in Gravity Falls. The Northwest kingdom is more relaxed about it but it`s not held in high regard and feared by some. The Dreamscape doesn`t know much about magic having denied its existence for several hundred years. The reason behind that being that while a particular king was ruling the kingdom all written evidence of it was burned all that claimed to be mages or of magical origin either executed or banished and the wall build with the reasoning that the forest was infested with something or another explanations ranging from its inhabitants to hold some kind of disease to it being cursed.

So basically all the people in the different kingdoms fear something or another making it impossible for them to learn anything new.

**Author's Note:**

> He was a page and three years older than Dipper working for the wealthy lord Oak, a relative of the Corduroys`. Lord Oak was a nice man but usually didn`t recruit any pages claiming that he had servants and that it was too much trouble to train one. It was a great surprise to everyone when he announced he had recruited one.
> 
> A little preview for you.  
> Comment if you have any questions or found spelling errors.


End file.
